Love Live-Years After
by Stardust-Liver
Summary: So what happens if ALL of μ's members got reunited and meets Aqours?Read to find out!Even tho my summary sucks but hopefully you can enjoy reading this ;D! *This takes place after Love Live Sunshine! Completely unrelated to the story and time plot and may conclude some pairings! ;) And I do NOT own Love live!*
1. Aqours

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Love live!School Idol Project or Love Live Sunshine!**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story!**  
 **Also,make sure you watched the anime!I don't wanna spoil any one ;D**  
 **any way enough chit chating and lets move on XD**  
 **_**

Friday-At the clubroom

Chika went to the clubroom and saw Hanamaru and Ruby sitting at the table watching something on the computer

''What are you guys watching Hanamaru-chan?Ruby-chan?''Chika asked them

''We are watching some of the old videos of μ's zura~!''Hanamaru replied.''That's right!They are shinning so brightly in each and one of their songs!Ruby also wants to try and shine brightly like them!But I am still nervous...UwaAhH...''Ruby cried

''Ruby...''Dia said as she entered the club room followed by Kanan,Mari and You(This is Watanabe You's do not mistake it as to referring to someone by saying 'you' XD).''You are already a school idol so...your fine...''

"Aaah...Onee-chan arigato~...I'll GanbaRuby!"Ruby was now all fired Riko and Yoshiko-er I mean Yohane came into the club room

"Ah- everyones here"Chika said as everyone settled down and sat in a seat."So this is a very popular question that everyone is wondering about:Where is μ's now after they had disbanded five years ago?"

The club room fell in everyone stared at Riko."W-what?Why is everyone staring at me?

"Well...you did go to Otonokizaka High School before you transferred into Uranohoshi Girl's High School"Dia said while everyone nodded in agreement."You must know something"

Riko sweat dropped."Well last time when we went there,that girl said that μ's never left anything behind and that they didn't need it because their hearts were always going to be connected..."

The club room fell in silence again."That's true"Kanan said."But..."Riko started which grabbed everyone's attention."But?"Everyone stared at Riko again."But...I'm pretty sure when I was still in Otonokizaka High School,that the principal was still one of μ's member's mother...pretty sure her name was...Minami Kotori?Yeah,Minami Kotori's mother is still the principal."

"Hmm..."everyone was thinking and processing the information ."Alright!We're going to Tokyo!"Chika suddenly shouted

"E-EEEEHH!?"

 **—**

 **Alright!Now there you have it!This was my first fanfiction so what do u think guys?Plz feel free to comment down below for any mistakes or errors and sorry for the cliff hanger!I know I hate cliffhangers too...But look forward to the next chapter!It's about μ's!But it's also the information for what I know about what happened to μ's after the disbandment and the movie...everyone's knowledge about that is limited I know...Anyway!Heres a question that I really want to ask lol**

 **Who is your favorite pairing in Love live?(it could also be live live sunshine pairings XD**


	2. μ's

Ohayousoro~~!Or good evening/night where ever you are lol XD anyway everyone plz brace yourselves and try to not cry at the thought that μ's has disbanded...sshhh okay?Lets all survive this chapter ;) Also I know the letter 'L' in Japanese is a 'R' so for Eli/Eri's name I will write as Eri and maybe sometimes Eli?But you decide what to call her

*Spoiler alerts! Plz do not read this if you didn't watch the Love live!School idol project read at your own risk*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE!

Now let's go ahead and read...(plz survive lol)

In the streets of New York...Kousaka Honoka is wondering on the streets, on her way back to her hotel room. A couple of minutes later she reached the hotel.

"Aaah...this hotel still brings back memories when we we're still μ's members..."Honoka said remembering the memory

(Flash back)

At that time Honoka was still in high school and all of μ's was invited to New York. She had gotten lost then but was guided back by her own future self.(N/A:Trust me I didn't know how in the world did Honaka's future self managed to travel back in time but yea...anime logic...you don't question it lol anyway sorry for interrupting, back to the story!:D)Umi also yelled at her for getting lost and making her worry.

"Ah-Umi-chan there she is!" Kotori said pointing at Honoka that was down the turned to look at where Kotori was pointing and breathed in relief,but upset for Umi

"Honoka!"Umi shouted. "Ah minna!Gomen!"Honoka said apologizing."Honoka don't you know how worried I was!?How worried everyone was!?"Umi was scolding Honoka

"Umi-chan..."Honoka started but was cut off by Umi hugging her ''Don't ever worry me like that again okay?"

"I promise I won't ever do that again!''Honoka said happily,glad that Umi has calmed down."By the way how did you manage to find your way back?Eri asked ."Oh this kind person over here-"They all saw where Honoka has pointed but no one was there "Honoka-chan there is no one there'' Kotori said confused

''E-eh?But I was sure-'',Eri cut her off "Alright we all must be tired today so let's all take a bath and got to was a chorus of 'Hai~'(means yes in Japanese)

Everyone then walked back into the hotel but Honoka took one last glance at the spot where the girl had disappeared to."A-ah!I still need to give her back her mic. stand! Oh well I guess I need to give it back sometime later''

(End of flashback)

''Hmm...I wonder what everyone is doing right now...''Honoka smiled sadly..."Ah!I know!This all calls for a reunion! I need to call Nozomi-chan,Kotori-chan and Umi-chan!"Honoka took out her phone and dialed Nozomi's phone number.

-  
In an apartment Nozomi's Phone started ringing

Nozomi's P.O.V  
*Ring, Ring, Ring*  
''Ah-,someone's calling me...let's see..''Nozomi pulled out her phone and looked at who was calling her and her eyes widened in shock and she pressed the 'accept call' button very fast

''It's been a long time since I've talked to you Nozomi-chan~!How have you been!''Nozomi tried very hard not to cry or scream right now but she kinda failed

''It must be fate for us to talk like this again Honoka~!''

''How spiritual is what you want to say right?''

''Yup! Anyway why did ya suddenly decided to call me after all this time?''(Did I get her weird kansai delict right or whatever?...no okay I'll try XD)

''Nozomi-chan try guessing''

''Wait...has the time finally come?''

''Yup, and that is why I wanted to call you first. Would you mind telling Nico-chan and Eri-chan?''

''Sure no problem! So where are we going to meet?''

''Hmm...how about at 3:00, next week at Otonokizaka High school?''

''Sounds good to me. I feel like Eri-chi amd Nico-chi are gonna freak out haha...''

"Also would you mind telling Nico-chan to call Maki-chan and let her tell Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan about the message?

''Sure no problem!''

''Alright! Now I need to tell Kotori-chan and Umi-chan! Ja ne~ Nozomi-chan~!See you next week~!''

''Alright bye Honoka!''Then Nozomi hanged up. ''So it's finally time for that huh...''Nozomi then took a deep breathe and went to her contacts and clicked on 'Ayase Eri'

It took a couple of rings and then Eri picked up

''Nozomi!I missed you! Long time no talk''

''Hi there Eri-chi!I have a very important message from Honoka and we all need to hear it''

''Honoka's message? Well what is it?''

''The time has come Eri-chi''

And there you have it guys and girls! The ending is a bit dramatic and Nozomi-like isn't it?Lol XD Anyway what do you guys think about, how I should write Eri name like? Should I write and spell it like 'Eri' or 'Eli'? Feel free to comment your answer below :D

Question of the day:  
Should I add yuri into this?(Plz don't be mad I'm just curious ;D)

So until next bye!


	3. Side Story (1)Happy birthday Nozomi!

Hi guys~! I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time and I'm very sorry! . School has been really tiring with all the exams and we went to a senior trip to Six Flags so i'm tired XP Now without a further to do...ENJOY THE STORY~! XD

Contains NozoEli! And a low key NicoMaki XD

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE!

* * *

June 8th-11:36 a.m Lunch

In the student council room...

As usual,the two,Nozomi and Eli were working on some paperwork while the rest of μ's are either eating lunch or in the music room as a certain couple are in right may seem like the normal scenery but Eli was not that focused at all,instead her mind is somewhere else right now.

 _"Tomorrow is Nozomi's birthday...what should I get for her?''_ Eli thought as she stared at Nozomi

Nozomi felt that a pair of eyes were watching her every move like a predator watching a prey,waiting to attack.

''What is it Elichi?''Nozomi asked got a little bit startled

''U-um nothing...I just spaced out''

''Eh?Really?''Nozomi said with an eybrow raised

''Really!Now let's get back to work,as soon as we finish this,as soon as we can eat our lunch''

Eli and Nozomi quickly finished their paperwork and went to the roof to eat their on the way there Nozomi asked

"Elichi,do ya know what tomorrow is?''

''Tomorrow?What?Is there somthing important going to happen tomorrow?''Eli lied,and the feeling after that wasn't nice either

''Nothing...just asking...''Nozomi said with a little hint of sadness in but Eli noticed it

 _''I'm so sorry Nozomi!But I want it to be a surprise''_ Eli thought

As they reached the roof,they sat down by the door and pulled out their bentos and started eating their rest of the lunch peirod,they sat and eat in silence.

After School,μ's Practice-At the roof-

''One,two,three!One,two,three!Honoka,keep up!''Umi said

''S-sorry Umi-chan!''Honoka said

''Okay!Now let's take a break''

''Finally nya~!I thought I was going to faint nya~!''Rin cried

''I know what you mean...it's hoooooooot...''Nico said

While they are still talking about how hot it was,Maki noticed that Eli was spacing out so she decided to walk over and check out what's wrong.

"Hey Eli"

No response.

"Oi Eli"

Still no response

"ELI!"

"H-huh?What?Oh hi Maki,what's up?"

"It's you who's whats bothering you?"

Eli sighed."It's Nozomi"

"Nozomi?"Maki said while she looks towards Nozomi's direction

" is Nozomi's birthday and I don't know what to give her as a present yet"Eli sighed again

"Well,you better hurry before you have a plan or something?"

"Hmm...well,we can plan a surprise birthday party for her at her apartment"

"I guess that's fine but how are we supposed to keep Nozomi busy?Or the more important thing- Nozomi might find out because you know that we can't hide anything from her right?"

"Don't worry,I'll keep her I do that you tell the others about this Maki?"Eli pleaded

"E-eh!?U-um"Maki stuttered

"Elichi~ Maki-chan~ What are ya two secretly talking 'bout here huh~?"Nozomi said with her usual smirk

"U-um nothing!"Eli and Maki said together

"Really~?"Nozomi leaned closer to the two with her hands in washi-washi style

"Y-yes really!"Maki said nervously

"N-now now don't we get a parfait on the way home?"

"Sure~ Why not!"Nozomi said as she went to gather her things

"Phew."Eli and Maki said

"T-thanks for the save Eli"

"No problem!"Eli gave Maki a thumbs up

"Now while I go out and get a parfait with Nozomi,Maki can you please tell the others?"Eli said while getting her stuff together

"Sure"Maki said

"Thanks Maki,I owe you a favor"

"Don't think too much about it"

After that,Nozomi and Eli left the school and went into a café and ordered a parfait together.

7:00 p.m

On the way home,Eli and Nozomi walked together in a comfortable silence until they reached the intersection where they part ways.

"Well then,good night Elichi"Nozomi said

"Good night Nozomi"Eli replied

Then Nozomi turned around and started to walk to her apartment with a sad smile on her face.

 _"I guess she really did forget huh"_

When Nozomi walked far away enough into the distance,Eli turned back to where she and Nozomi just walked from and headed into the of moments later,Eli then walked into a Jewelry/accessories store.

"I hope Nozomi will love this"Eli looked at the present in her hand and smiled to then went to the cash register and bought it.

June 9th 8:30 a.m Tojo Nozomi's birthday

Eli woke up a hour earlier to prepare for Nozomi's then texted Nozomi to see if she was up and she was.

 _'Hey Nozomi?Are you up?'_

 _'Yea,why?'_

 _' asking'_

 _'Oh'_

 _'So what are you doing later?'_

 _'I was thinking 'bout shopping.I do need more food'_

 _'Oh'_

 _'Well then Elichi,see ya later~'_

 _'Okay bye'_

 _"Oh my gosh!How lucky!"_ Eli thought to herself and quickly texted the others that Nozomi is leaving her apartment to go shopping and that they can go into her apartment and set everything up before she comes home.

They all replied with a quick 'yes!' or 'all right!'.They all met at Nozomi's apartment and Eli opened the door with a spare key that Nozomi gave her in their second year of high they quickly began to set up everything before Nozomi came home.

Time skip-9:30 a.m-

"Thank you very come again."

Nozomi walked out of 'Hanamaru store' and the door closes behind her

"I guess this should be enough"

Nozomi then started to walk thirty minuets later she finally reached her front step of her then took out her keys and unlocked the door.

-Inside of the apartment-

"Quick!Everyone in places!"Nico said quickly before she hides behind the couch where apparently Maki was hiding as well

"Why are you going to hide here as well!?"Maki said while she blushes

"Hey!I didn't know that you were hiding here as well!"Nico said while blushing as well

"Nico-chan,Maki-chan sshhhh!"Kotori said on the other side of the couch where she,Umi and Honoka were hiding

"Sorry..."they both said

Just in time Nozomi walked through the door

"I'm home..."

She placed her grocery bags on the then turned the lights on...

"SURPRISE!"

"E-eh!?"

"OTANJOBI OMEDETO NOZOMI/-CHAN~!"

Hanayo and Rin then popped the confetti in front of her

"Everyone..."Nozomi was starting to get teary-eyed

"Eh?!Nozomi-chan!?Don't cry!This is where you were supposed to be happy!"Honoka said

"N-no is what they call tears of happiness I guess...by the way,who planned this?"Nozomi asked while looking around the room

"I-it was Eli-chan!"Hanayo said

Nozomi looked at Eli and hugged her very tightly.

"Elichi-!You've remembered!"Nozomi said as she was starting to cry in happiness again

"Of course I did!What type of best friend am I if I forgot what one of the most important peoples of my life's birthday!"Eli said

Nozomi blushed a bit at that comment

"Now let's start this party before Honoka-chan eats the whole cake!"Kotori said

Three hours later...

"Okay now let's get to the presents!"Nico said as she handed Nozomi a present

"Don't tell me that this is another one of your 'super idol Nico nii's' picture with your signature on it?"Nozomi sweat dropped

"Yes!You got it-!WRONG!"Nico said while her hand was quickly moved to the side like they do in comedy acts

"Seriously?Even tho that would've been a better present for you but,for this present Maki-chan helped me...so I guess you can say it was a present from us two"

Nozomi looked at Maki and she nodded

"Well open it...if you want"Maki said while twirling her hair

Nozomi opened the present and inside was a tanuki phone strap thingy that you can hang it on the phone (TL:I have no idea what that is called sorry...forgive me! .)

"Wow!Thank you Nicocchi!Maki-chan!I love it!"Nozomi said while she took out her phone and hung it on the strap

"Glad you like it Nozomi"Nico said as Maki nodded in agreement

"Now my turn!"shouted Honoka as she handed Nozomi a box of food

"Wait...is this manjuu Honoka-chan?"

"Yeah!But this is a special limited manjuu that we are currently selling right now so I thought that it would've been nice if I brought you some"

Nozomi took a bite out of a manjuu

"Hmm...These are so delicious!Thank you Honoka-chan!"

"He-he,no problem!"Honoka gave Nozomi a thumbs up

(A/N:This is taking too long to explain all the details so I'll skip the details)

KotoUmi's present for Nozomi was hand-made little μ's dolls and Nozomi was saying how cute they all are.

RinPana's present for Nozomi was also hand-made but instead of dolls,it was a string of the bracelet was a stretchy purple string,and around the string there were purple stars all around it.

Now,at 's gave Nozomi a small medium sized square box.

"Open it Nozomi"Eli smiled at Nozomi

Nozomi open it to find a beautiful silver necklace that had a amethyst in the middle.

"O-oh my...Elichi!...This is so beautiful!Thank you so much!"Nozomi hug/tackled Eli

"I'm so glad you love it Nozomi"Eli smiled to the point where her cheeks started to hurt

"Now let's go back to the party!'Honoka shouted excitedly

"Yeah!"

 _"Best birthday I've ever had"_ Nozomi thought to herself as she joined the others

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannd there you have it guys!Sorry if the ending seemed 10:40 p.m over here and I wanted to post this before Nozomi's birthday comes to an end so yea once again:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NON-TAN!

See you all soon! :D


	4. Otonokizaka,here we come again!

**I am SO SORRY**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT OR LOVE LIVE SUNSHINE!**_

* * *

 **Next week:Saturday 10:00 a.m Japan-Airport**

Honoka came out of the Airport and called a taxi.''Hello miss where would you like to go?''The taxi driver said.''To Otonokizaka High School''Honoka answered.

 **10:25 a.m Uchiura, Train-station**

''Okay is everyone here?Chika said looking around."You-chan? Riko-chan?"

"Yousoro~!"You said saluting,while Riko just said a "Hai~"

"Yoshiko-chan,Ruby-chan and Hanamaru-chan?"

"Dakara Yohane yo!"(It's Yohane!)

"We're here zura~"

''Looks like everyone is here''Ruby said.''Yup now let's go!''Chika said as the train came right on time as soon as she said that

 **10:45 a.m**

Now to Honoka...

Honoka got dropped off at the Otonokizaka High School entrance and started to walk to her old house. While she was doing that she visited the shrine that her and the rest of μ's had practiced a couple of years ago. Memories started flowing back and Honoka smiled at that, a couple of minutes later Honoka reached her house.

"Wow this place hasn't changed that much over the years."Honoka slid the front door open and saw her own little sister, Kosaka Yukiho at the counter. Yukiho's hair had grown a little longer compared to Honoka ( **A/N:** see her appearance in the movie, yes the one who showed her the way back was the future Honoka)

''Ah-! Welco-''Yukiho couldn't believe who she is seeing right now, Yukiho ran and hug/tackled Honoka

''Onee-chan!Long time no see!''

''Oh~, what's this? Did my little sister actually missed me~?'' Honoka teased her

''Onee-chan!''Yukiho pouted-red faced, embarrassed

''I'm Joking, Joking!"

"So why did you suddenly decided to come back Onee-chan?"

"We decided that μ's should have a reunion"

Yukiho then excitedly said "Wait does this mean that μ's is coming back together!?"

"Yup"

"Oh my goodness!I need to call Alisa!"Yukiho then quickly ran upstairs into her room to call Alisa

Honoka then went to the living room and saw her mother."Okaa-san!I'm home!"

Her mother turned around and was shocked"Oh my Honoka!I missed you!How have you been?Oh and your hair got longer too!"

"Hehe...I'm good,so how are you guys doing?"

"When you left to America me,your father and Yukiho have been good!"

"Okay then later I have to meet with μ's other girls so I'm going to my room!"

"Okay then have fun dear!"Honoka then went upstairs to her slid the door open.

"Wow this place is still the same as it was when I left...well then time to call Kotori-chan and Umi-chan"Honoka sat down on her bed and dialed Kotori's number in...

 **Kotori's P.O.V**

"So yea as I was saying Umi-chan- ah wait someone is calling me..."Kotori gasped "No way..."

"Kotori?What's wrong?"Umi said from the phone

"It's Honoka-chan calling me!"

"WHAT!?"

"Wait,I'll link the conversations up so don't hang up Umi-chan!"Kotori then answered Honoka's call and linked the conversations together

 **Honoka's P.O.V**

"Hello Kotori-chan~!"Honoka said into the phone

"Honoka-chan~!It's been a while right~!Also,Umi-chan is also on the phone"Kotori said and Umi answered

"Gokigenyou(good day)Honoka!It's been a while"

"Ah Umi-chan!?It's been so long right~!"

"Yeah it's been 5 years..."

"So why did you suddenly call me Honoka-chan?"Kotori asked

"I think its about time..."Honoka said

Kotori and Umi gasped

''W-wait...are you saying that it's finally the time to have a reunion between μ's?!''Umi said

''Hai~''Honoka said happily

''Oh-!I'm so happy!''Kotori said

''So what time will it be,and where will it be?''Umi asked

''At our old high 3:00"

"Okay then we'll see you you later Honoka-chan~!"

"See you later Honoka"

-*Beep*-

"I guess I'll take bath and get ready"Honoka said as she stood up.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

 **11:30 a.m**

Walking out of the train station,Aqours are now in Tokyo.

Hanamaru stared at the tall buildings and big flat screen t.v.s that were stuck on it.

"Mirai zura~!"She cried out with sparkles in her eyes

Yoshiko sweat dropped "Its really not Zuramaru..."

"But still!I cannot help it!This never cease to amaze me zura~"

"Follow me guys,I'll take you to Otonokizaka"Riko said as she lead the group to the school.

* * *

 **I don't know if this was worth the wait for you guys but I am seriously sorry for the long delay.**

 **I'll write the next chapter ASAP but no promises on when it's gonna come out**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	5. Side story (2):HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE~ AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA~!**

 **This story is mostly in Ruby's P.O.V but will include some other ppls Point of View**

 **The towns people decided to have an festival in this side story so plz bear with me**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE/LOVE LIVE SUNSHINE OR ANY OF THEIR THINGS!**

* * *

 **At the Kurosawa household,Saturday-12/31 10:00 a.m.**

 **Ruby's P.O.V**.

 _Ah!Tomorrow is New Years and Onee-chan's birthday!I need to plan something and I need all of the other members of Aquors to help!"_ Ruby thought while she is in her room,jotting down ideas for tomorrow

"Ruby!Come and eat breakfast!"Dia shouted from the dining room **(A/N:tbh I don't even know if they have stairs in their house lol XD but I don't think they actually have any)**

"Hai!Coming Onee-chan!"Ruby replied as she closed her book and happily walked to the dining room while humming one of μ's song which is 'Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari' and when she got there,of course Dia was already there on the table eating

Ruby walked to the table and sat down on the cushion

"My...aren't we in a good mood Ruby?Why are you so happy?"Dia said putting her bowl and chopsticks down

"Oh...it's nothing Onee-chan!"Ruby said giggling and began to eat

"If you say so Ruby"Dia smiled and went back to eating

10:35 a.m

Dia and Ruby was washing the dishes and suddenly Ruby asked her a question

"Onee-chan..."Ruby started

"Yes,what is it?"Dia said

"For New Years are we going to meet Chika-chan and the others tonight ?"Ruby asked

"Yes we are...why do you ask?"

"Nothing Onee-chan!Just asking"Ruby said while smiling

So after that they finished washing the dishes together and went into their directions, Ruby then took out her phone and started texting the other Aquors members

 **Aquors group chat (7)**

 **Ruby** -hey guys

 **Chika** -oh hey Ruby-chan!Why is there a new group chat?

 **Ruby** -do you know what tomorrow is?

 **Chika** -New Years?

 **Ruby** -there is also something else...

 **Chika** -?

 **Kanan** -wait...are you serious!?

 **Mari** - _Oh my god!_ **(A/N:if the words are slanted than Mari is speaking English lol)**

 **KanaMari** -ITS ALSO DIA'S BIRTHDAY!

 **Ruby** -Correct!So I want to plan a surprise birthday party for Onee-chan!So I need you guys to help me!

 **(When Yoshiko talks in bold letters, it's Yohane)**

 **Yoshiko** - **If my little demon asks for help then I,Yohane shall help you...**

 **Ruby** -thanks Yoshiko-chan!

 **Yoshiko** -It's Yohane!

 **You** -so what's the plan?

 **Ruby** -okay so here's the plan,I need You-chan and Chika-chan to decorate the stuff and Riko-chan can play the piano while we can sing 'happy birthday'.We will have the birthday party at my while house. While we are doing this Kanan-chan and Mari-chan can distract Onee-chan at the festival before the countdown,so me,Hanamaru-chan and Yoshiko-chan will try to bake a cake. Does anyone disagree with this plan?

 **Riko** -sounds good to me

 **Chika** -I agree

 **You** -same

 **Mari** - _No problem~!_

 **Kanan** -no disagreement here

 **Yoshiko** - **I shall help**...but just one thing...who is going to tell this plan to Zuramaru?She doesn't have a phone remember?

 **Ruby** -yes I know...so I'll explain it to her later at night,so let's all GanbaRuby!See you all later!

* * *

11:00 p.m -Aquors are all on the beach and everyone is wearing their Yukatanas **(A/N:did I spell it right?)**

"So do you understand now Hanamaru-chan?"Ruby whispered to Hanamaru to make sure Dia doesn't hear her

"Hai!Maru will do her GanbaRuby too, to help you Ruby-chan!"Hanamaru put both of her hands into a fist and showed excitement

"Hey!Can't we also enjoy the Festival first!?"Yoshiko yelled out to them while wearing a 'demon' mask on the side of her head

''Okay coming!''both Hanamaru and Ruby shouted back

* * *

11:30 p.m. -Ruby,Hanamaru,Yoshiko,Riko,You,Chika at the Kurosawa household-

Ruby,Hanamaru and Yoshiko are in the kitchen trying to bake a cake with the steps made by You. Riko was at her piano practicing and finding the music sheets for 'happy birthday' and Chika and You was in the living room decorating. Mean while they were doing that Dia was with Kanan and Mari at the festival.

-At the festival-

Kanan's P.O.V

Me and Mari was distracting Dia while the others were preparing for the surprise birthday party

''Hey Kanan,Dia!Look at me!'' Me and Dia turned around and I saw Mari wearing a mask that looked like the mouth was a 'o' shape and it was a very long mouth with some derpy face

I laughed out loud and Dia too. A few minuets later we calmed down and I suggested something.''Hey Mari,Dia why don't we have a competition to see who wins the most prizes at this festival?'' I asked

''Sure,why not?''Dia said

'' _Your on~_!''Mari said excitedly with her hands into a fist and flames in her eyes and the background was also the same way,we went to every single game booth after that and won a lot of prizes.

11:59 p.m. -Everyone is now at the beach-

''Guys! Get ready for the countdown!''Chika shouted excitedly

Everyone(which also includes the town/neighborhood ppls)

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Then fireworks shot up into the sky and there was fireworks everywhere in the beautiful night sky. After that Chika and the others already sneaked off to Ruby and Dia's house. They left the two sisters by themselves.

''Hey...Ruby?''Dia started

''Yes,Onee-chan?''Ruby turned to her

''Where did everyone go to?''Dia said looking around

''Hmm...I don't know but can you follow me?I think I know where they are...''Ruby said happily

''Okay...''

-At the front of the Kurosawa house-

''Hey Ruby?''

''Yes Onee-chan?''

''Why are we at the front of our house?''

''Just follow me in Onee-chan...''

Dia followed Ruby into their house.''Onee-chan can you wait here for a second?''Ruby asked

''Okay sure...''Dia replied

Ruby went into the living room and checked to see if everything is in order.

(Ruby is whispering to Chika and the others right now)

*pssssst...Chika-chan is everything ready?*

*yes...everything went according to plan,now all you need to do is to call Dia-san in here and give her the surprise*Chika whispered back

*I can't wait to see what kind of expression Dia is going to make...Fufu''Mari whispered

*Now go and call Dia-chan to get in here zura~!*Hanamaru whispered

*okay just hide some where*Ruby said

(Now back to normal)

''Ruby?!''Dia shouted

''Onee-chan you can come into the living room now!''Ruby shouted back

Dia walked into the living room and opened the door to only find darkness

One two!...

Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone popped up from their hiding places and shouted:

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA/CHAN/SAN/ONEECHAN!**

Kanan,Mari and Ruby shot confetti from their confetti things(🎉) and some got some confetti stuck on Dia

"Minna-san!(Everyone!)!"Dia said while looking teary-eyes

"It was all Ruby's idea~!"Mari sang happily

"Ruby..."Dia said as she hugged her little sister

"Eh-hehehe..."Ruby said embarrassed

"Now let's get this party started!"Chika shouted enthusiastically

So after that they meant that they are eating hot pot to celebrate New Years and ate the cake which Ruby,Hanamaru and Yoshiko baked and everyone said that it was pretty good. After a while, everyone all went to take a bath together and finally,they fell asleep at 4:00 in the morning.

* * *

 **And there you go guys!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA!**


	6. The Shrine and the maiden

**IM STILL ALIVE!IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! ALOT OF STUFF HAPPENED IN LIFE ;-;**

 _Words like these means that Mari is speaking Engri- I mean English :D_

 **DISCLIAMER:I DO NOT OWN THE LOVE LIVE! SERIES IF I DID THAT WOULD'VE BEEN AWESOME!(Insert foreshadowing for a future fanfic,still don't own it tho)**

* * *

As Riko lead the rest of Aqours to Otonokizaka, Riko begin remembering the days when she was still a student. Then she remembered something.

"Ah! Why don't we take a little detour for a moment?"Riko asked the group

"Uh sure, but where are we going?"asked You

"We're going to visit the Kanda shrine"Riko said as she smiled

"The shrine that μ's ran up!?"Ruby and Dia said in unison

"Yup!"

* * *

 **1:00 (A/N:Yes it took them an hour and a half because of traffic)**

Aqours then arrived at the shrine.

"Come on Chika-chan" I'll race you!"You said cheerfully before she started to run up the shrine stairs as fast as she can

"Ah!You-chan,that's not fair!"Chika said before running up the stairs,after You

"Well,can't be helped. Let's go!"Kanan said

The rest of Aqours then ran up the stairs after the two childhoods. They all reached the top,and took a moment to breathe.

"Jeez You-chan, don't just all of a sudden run off and call it a ra-"Chika then widened her eyes,clearly in shock.

"Hmm?Chika-chan?What's wrong?"

Chika didn't respond, instead she pointed at someone standing behind them.

You and rest of the members looked at who Chika was pointing and was shocked.

The person who Chika pointed at seemed to notice the 9 girls staring at them.

"Oh my...may help ya girls?"

"..."

"EH?!"They all screamed

"A-aren't y-y-you..."Ruby started

"T-this is real right?!I'm not dreaming right?!Someone pull my cheek!"Dia said

Mari proceeded to do so.

"OW!MARI-SAN,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

" _Calm down_ _Dia_ ~ _,_ besides _..._ you were the one that said to pull your cheek"

"True,but you didn't need to pull that hard!"

"Now,now,I'm pretty sure we have more important stuff to discuss right now"Kanan said as she cut through the conversation

They all turned their attention back to the person Chika pointed at,who was at this time, was waiting patiently for the girls to finish.

"Um...do you happen to be Tojo Nozomi of μ's?"

 _"I guess we're still famous huh?"_ Nozomi thought to herself before answering.

"Yes I am.I'm guessing that y'all are school idols?"

"Yes!Nice to meet you Tojo-san!We are the school idols:Aqours!I'm Takami Chika,the leader I guess"

" 'Leader I guess?' Your defiantly our leader Chika-chan and I'm Watanabe You"You completed with a salute

"After all,no one can lead this group like you can Chika-chan.I'm Sakurauchi Riko and I'm actually a former student at Otonokizaka"

"K-Kurosawa Ruby..."

" **Ku ku ku**...I'm known as the great fallen Angel Yohane!I have descended upon my little demons and grace them upon my arrival!"Then Maru comically karate chopped Yoshiko **(YOHANE! 3:)** on her head.

"Stop it zura."

"H-hai...Tsushima...Yoshiko...is my actual name"

"Kunikida Hanamaru zura~!"

"Matsuura Kanan"

"Ohara Mari~!"Mari said enthusiastically, while holding up a peace sign

"..K-Kurosawa Dia..."Dia bowed

"It's nice to meet 'cha"

"Like wise"All of the Aqours members said

"So what are you girls doing here?"Nozomi asked

"Oh yeah!We were all just taking a visit to this shrine and then head to Otonokizaka"Riko answered

"Oh my, what a surprise !I was just doing the same thing! If you want,would ya'll accompany me to Otonokizaka?"Nozomi smilied mischievously while thinking; _"This will also be a nice surprise for the girls hehe..."_

"Really?!"Chika smiled brightly

"Sure,why not?I don't mind at all"Nozomi smiled back

"YES!Alright guys!Next stop,Otonokizaka!"Chika said while pointing into the horizon

"YEAH!"

 _"Things just got interesting...how would this turn out?"_

Nozomi thought to herself and then followed the girls to the direction of where Otonokizaka was.

* * *

 **THIS IS REALLY SHORT HOLY CRAP. IT'S REALLY HARD TO NOT GIVE UP ON A STORY YA KNOW?!(Writers block? Won't drop this story tho)**

 **Sorry sorry lol. Nozomi seems a bit OOC here...ugh...**

 **It's also Finals week...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.**


End file.
